


Dominant

by dehaaness



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Kinky Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Light BDSM, Reader-Interactive, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: Choi Seung-hyun, being fucking dominant. it's smutty so yeah, enjoy it. just read the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

The golden hour, light shining from the window as it gleamed and sparkled on your skin. Your complexion was radiated by the rays. 

You were wearing a black lingerie, thin laces and ribbons were hugging your body tight. It cupped your breasts, it was like a museum. Exhibitioning your serene physique, accompanied by the black fabric.

It was a gift from your boyfriend, Seung-hyun. And of course, he's a fancy man, and that was from Victoria's Secret. He would like to surprise you with fancy gifts, even though it's pricey and he knows you would immediately search its price, he would still insist that you should appreciate it. Appreciate it because it's one of his efforts.

You were looking in the mirror, checking the details of the lingerie and your body.

Stretch marks made you feel insecure to people who doesn't have them, but you shrugged it off because we should stay positive and be proud of our own imperfections.

Your crimson red lips were stealing the spotlight, it was really pretty on your supple lips. 

“Jagi... Enjoying yourself by the mirror?” Seung-hyun leaned by the room's door, which clearly startled you.

You heaved a sigh of relief, “Stop sneaking up on me like that.” You giggled, turning on your side to face him.

“You look ethereal. You're gorgeous.” He smirked and let out a coy half-laugh.

He was examining you from top to bottom, breasts to thighs, your face and to your breasts again. He was clearly sending a signal to you that he wanted you, he owns you.

“Now you're enjoying yourself, huh?” You spoke as he walked closer to you.

“Hmm, I'm just starting.” He caressed your shoulders, he was standing behind you and put an arm out in front of you. 

He opened his fist, revealing ben-wa balls. 

He whispered on your ear, softly, “Dangsinege banhaetsseumnida. Now bend over.” He instructed you to bend over to the table on your side of the window.

“Shibal! Are you going to put that inside my ass?!” You shrieked, panicking as you didn't liked things that are anal-related, you hated it.

“Calm down. It goes inside your—” You cut off his words by saying, “Just... Oka— fuck it. Just do it.”

“You're really tensed up today. They needed to be wet, first.” He held the metal balls, putting them inside your mouth while you wrapped your tongue in it. He gently pulled them and inserted it inside your vagina, guided by a finger and then the other ball.

The sensations started to crawl on your body, the balls rolled inside of you while your walls clenched up and you moaned softly.

You inhaled and got up, “This...this feels new.” 

“Yes.” He laughed, looking at you.

You blushed, “What does this thing do?” asking him out of your curiosity and the tingles are really sucking the life out of you.

“You'll eventually know.” He heaved a sigh.

“Ahhh. Hmmm...” You were getting aroused, the tension inside your core grows stronger.

Seung-hyun laughs every time he hears your grunts and stiffled moans. 

“Ppalli. We have a party to attend to. These pearl-drop earrings would look good on your dress.” He handed you a box with those earrings inside of it.

-


	2. Chapter 2

You heaved a sigh, as the friction of the metal balls moved a lot around inside you, all of the tingling sensations were sending signals on every parts of your body.

 

“Seung-hyun, can you remove it? I can't—  ** _aaaah_** ~” You can't stop stiffling your moans anymore. 

 

“Stop being a killjoy,  ** _jagi_**.” Seung-hyun chuckled, smirking as if he won a prize. 

 

“Does it always feel like this?” You asked, holding his hand while looking at his eyes. Seung-hyun just winked in reply to yours. He was clearly shutting his mouth, not spoiling the surprises of the  **ben-wa balls**. 

 

You were getting electrified as you moved, every inch of movement does a lot of impact in your core. The friction of the balls were constantly shifting. 

 

The swift movements of the  _Aventador_ were contributing small vibrations in the toys inside of you.

 

“We're here.” Seung-hyun spoke as the he drove the car towards the welcoming thick, black, gothic gates of the manor. 

 

He parked near the glamorous fountain of the manor, statues and bushes were around the place, lit by white lights and lamps. 

 

He opened the car door, held your hand while sends you a signal that you should come out. You fixed your hair and dress and clutched your purse. 

 

“Let's go.” Seung-hyun wrapped his arm around your waist and you both walked together to the inside of the manor. 

 

The enormous doors opened, the soothing classical music made its way on your ears, the exquisite chandelier gave divine rays of light in the vast halls of the manor.  ** _Expensive, sophisticated_** people were around the manor, chitchatting, drinking champagne and other alcoholic beverages, some were just enjoying the ambience and the music of the place.

 

“So this is what a  ** _rich people ‘party’_** is like?” You asked, looking up at Seung-hyun. He chuckled in reply.

 

“Hey! Hyung is here!” A man waved at Seung-hyun, the man's  ** _cheery demeanor_**  enlightened the manor's serious air. 

 

The man walked closer to us and high-fived Seung-hyun. He smiled at you, bowed and pulled your hand and kissed the back of it. 

 

“Hi, my name is  ** _Seungri_**.” He introduced himself to you, kissing the back of your palm as you replied, “I'm Y/N.” 

 

“That's a lovely name for a lovely woman like you. Hyung, you're great. Didn't knew you had such taste.” Seungri snickered as you laughed too. Seung-hyun glared but then laughed too. 

 

“Hyung! You're here. We thought you weren't attending since you told us that you were busy. I guess you were busy with something  _else._ ” A man with a dreads-styled hair approached Seung-hyun as well as two men too, one was brown-haired while the other has a bright-orange hair. They were all dressed in a tuxedo, the aura of being a  _high-class_ person screams from them. 

 

Seung-hyun and his friends are incredibly  ** _charismatic_**  and they're all  _ **attractive**_ ,  **wealthy-as-hell** too. 

 

“I'm  _Taeyang_.” He pointed at himself, “This is  _Jiyong and Daesung.”_ The two men waved their hands at you. 

 

I stared at Jiyong, his eyes are  _tantalizing, almost angelic._ Their friend, Daesung, has a  _ **euphoric**_  vibe. Taeyang is kind of  _intimidating,_ while Seungri has a  _childish_ manner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a very late + short update since I am so so so busy from school and other responsibilities. (kinda lazy writing hehehe, sorry!)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is inspired by fifty shades darker (uh, the movie)
> 
>  
> 
> I can't think of anything but a dominant seunghyun. Enjoy, VIPs.
> 
> This is has multiple chapters, I'll try to update twice a week.


End file.
